Prior art is limited to beam concentrators which receive and emit beams which are parallel to the vertical optic axis of the lenses and which are nonspectral.
The code designation of the conical beam concentrator is TR-LRT-RT:CS (T--transmitting section of a component lens, R--refracting section of a component lens, L--reflecting section of a component lens, C--concentrating stage lens, and S--spectral).